Unintended
by HoneyScriptx
Summary: Massie and Derrick loved each other, but everything changes when a car accident happens and Josh takes her in giving her a new identity as Bethany. Will Derrick and Massie ever see each other again?


So I've been gone for a couple of... months. Five to be exact, I'm sorry. I just wanted to start fresh and come out with a new story. Hopefully none of yall forgot about me ;)

...

March 22, 2002

"You didn't have to get me this," Massie said pointing to the heart charm Derrick had gotten her. Derrick and her have been going at it for one whole year. Today, March 22, 2002 was a night to remember. Derrick had done the usual cheesy stuff such as planning a picnic, giving her flowers, but Massie didn't want it any other way.

"I wanted to," Derrick replied, showing his pearly whites. Massie grinned, she couldn't help it. Derrick was perfect. With his blonde hair and puppy dog eyes all the girls wanted him, but Massie got him. "We better get going." Derrick said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and he laced his fingers with Massie.

As they got into the car, Massie turned on the radio. "Kiss Me" By Jason Walker started playing. "Kiss me out of the bearded barley," Massie started singing. "Nightly, beside the green green grass,"

"Massie, I really think you should try out for that music school you really want to go to," Derrick said. Massie looked at Derrick, she had always had a passion for singing, but she couldn't do it. She had only sang in front of Alicia and Derrick, not even her parents knew of her talents.

"Derrick..." she started. "You know I have stage fright..."

"I know, but Massie you never know until you try." Derrick exclaimed taking Massie's hand. Massie smiled, Derrick had always told her to try, but her nerves always got to her.

March 23, 2002 - 9:24 p.m.

"Claire what are you talking about?" Massie asked while placing one hand on the wheel. "Hold on I can't hear yo- oh shit!" Massie screamed as a car zoomed past her, Massie immediately hit her breaks causing her to be in the middle of an intersection. "That was a close one..."

Claire giggled.

"What just happened?" Claire asked.

"A car almost hit me, man drivers these days." Massie said, she looked at her charm bracelet and saw the heart charm, butterflies started forming in her stomach. She loved Derrick so much, but as she was admiring the charm a large truck was starting to come her way. She tried swerving to the left, but the car had already hit her car. Massie flew forward hitting her head on the windshield. A man dressed in a blue shirt and dark washed jeans was spotted running from the scene.

"Oh shit," Todd said walking to the car that had just been hit. "What the fuck happened?" He yelled slowly walking to the car to see how bad the accident was. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit" He repeated running to the girls who was on top of the hood of the car.

"Jesus man, we can't get in anymore trouble." Chris Plovert said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"No wait, we're going to get in serious trouble if you call the police, they're going to think we did this." Todd said snatching the phone from Plovert's hand. "Well what else can we do? You might have killed this girl."

"My dad! He's a doctor, we can bring her in and maybe we can I don't know fix her." Todd said calling his father. He explained to his father on what had just happened and his father had agreed to this, he didn't want his son to get into any trouble either. Todd and Plovert got into their car and drove off with Massie in it. After they drove off, police cars and ambulances were swarming around the accident.

... 10:02 p.m.

Derrick stared at the scene, shock written all over his face. "What do you mean you can't find her fucking body?" Derrick yelled, grabbing the police man by the collar. "That's her car, she got into an accident, the dude probably fled, her body should be fucking there!" The police man stared at Derrick and calmly took Derrick hands from his collar and placed them on Derrick's sides.

"I know you're upset, but we're thinking the man that had crashed into her, took her body. We're going to try our best to look for her and the man, but problem is, is that there is a possibility that the man might have murdered-"

"NO!" Derrick shouted, "Don't you even dare think or say that!"

September 4, 2003 (A year and a half later)

Derrick flinched, he had woken up covered in sweat, he sighed. They declared Massie as dead awhile ago, but he just couldn't get over it. He couldn't get over her. He thought about her every single day and nothing could change the love he shared with her. He willingly got out of bed and walked to school.

...

"Hey!" Josh said, Alicia jumped. "Is there a reason why you're so jumpy?" Josh asked chuckling. Alicia punched Josh's arm.

"I'm just really nervous okay?" Alicia explained applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"Ow," Josh said rubbing his arm, "Why are you so nervous? By the way the more makeup you put on the more likely people are going to think you're a clown." Alicia punched his arm again.

"If you must know, I'm going to do something that I've been wanting to do for awhile and for some reason, my guts telling me that today is the day to it." Alicia said grabbing her lip gloss and lightly applying it on her lips.

"Well you do always have to listen to your guts," Josh said rubbing his arm. Alicia giggled about to punch him again, but he scooted away. "Jesus, punch the locker or something." He smirks.

... flashback back to March 25, 2002.

"I looked through the files at the hospital and I couldn't find any records on her, no family, no relatives, not even a name, nothing." Mr. Lyons exclaimed to his son.

"Then I guess taking her body from the scene before the police arrived even got there was a pretty back idea, huh dad?" Todd nervously said.

"Well it wasn't your fault and you probably would have been questioned like crazy. Besides you were in a dark place, like the police would've gotten there in time to rescue her, and I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing." Mr. Lyons replied rubbing his hand on his neck

"When she wakes up, she'll want to know what happened, I'm thinking if she doesn't remember anything we can tell her that we're her family, so she doesn't have to remember about her past and we won't get in trouble." Todd exclaimed.

... March 26, 2002.

Massie's eyes fluttered open, pain struck through her body as she tried getting up. "Wh-Where am I? Why is my body in pain? Who-who are you?... Who am I" she questioned looking around the room to see if she knew anything.

Mr. Lyons hesitates, he hadn't expected her to wake up so early, "You my dear, are Bethany. And I'm your dad, you um.. fell and hit your head and have unconscious for 3 days, but don't worry I'm a doctor and I've been taking care of you."

"And I'm your brother, Todd..." Todd said trying his best not to tell her the truth.

... The Present: September 3, 2003

" Guys! Get down here and eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for school!" Mr. Lyons yelled clapping the pans together to get their attention. Todd rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry, dad it's just that BETHANY takes way too long in the the bathroom." Bethany walks down laughing.

"It's not my fault that girls have to look their best." Bethany grinned grabbing the toast from the toaster. Todd snatches the toast and takes a bite out of it.

"Look good for what? Your friends?" Massie playfully punched her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"No, I need to look good for all the cute guys lurking around at our school." Josh smiled, looking at the clock.

"Aw crap we need to get to school bye dad!" Todd yelled grabbing Bethany's hand and running outside to his car. "Have a good day at work!" Bethany yelled.

... with Derrick

Derrick starts walking up the steps to his school, spotting Alicia and Josh, he walks over, "Hey guys..." Derrick said sitting down at the table they were at.

"Hey man," Josh says. Alicia smiles. "Hey Derrick!"

"School is gonna be shitty today," Derrick said grabbing an apple from his backpack. Derrick, Alicia, and Josh had gotten close after what happened to Massie he started hanging out with them since they were her best friends at the time. Josh takes Derrick's apple.

"School's always shitty." Josh takes a bite out of the apple from the other side.

"Man that was my breakfast!" Derrick yelled trying to grab the apple from Josh's hands.

"And now it's mine," He smiles and continues eating the apple. Alicia rolls her eyes, "You guys are SO mature," she pauses, then looks down. "Derrick I have to ask you something."

"Sure Leesh, what's up?" Derrick asked. Nervous, Alicia starts to stutter.

"I-I know we've been friends for awhile, and I don't know if you're okay with the whole Massie thing... but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a you know... date with me?" Alicia said smiling nervously. Josh starts to choke on his apple, "WHAT?"

Derrick gives Josh a weird look and then smiles at Alicia, "Sure Leesh, that sounds good, see you around." He hugs her and grabs his backpack and walks away. Josh's mouth drops.

"Oh my god! I didn't think he was going to say yes!" Alicia squealed. "Yay-" she sees the look on Josh's face. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. Just choken on my apple, that's all."

...

Confusing? I hope not. If you are, it will all make sense through out the story. Don't worry! Right now I am working on the next chapter for "The Rest Is Still Unwritten". Sorry about the 5 month wait, I hope you all forgive me! Well review :)


End file.
